The Elevator
by Huntress Sango
Summary: What happens when two strangers get stuck in an elevator for hours on end? What happens when one of them wants to repopulate the earth? SM IK
1. Default Chapter

Hey Minna! It's me Sango! Okay this is a new story made by me and my friend Saya, she made the stories, " Forbidden Love" and " Don't cry" she is a great writer, so I am happy to be working with her! Anyways, this chapter also had help by our friend Rin. OKay so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
" Okay Sango, I want you to put on the light pink swimsuit and the flowered sandals." Said the guy behind the camera.  
  
" Okay Koga. Whatever you say," teased Sango as she went into her dressing room to get the swimsuit and sandals.  
  
She changed into the swimsuit and sandals and walked out.  
  
Before she knew it, she was being tackled by the make up artist and hair stylist.  
  
She sighed and just let them do whatever they wanted. She was used to it by now. Being a model wasn't always the easiest thing to do.  
  
"Okay do you want your hair up in a high ponytail or in a low braid?" asked the hair stylist.  
  
Sango shrugged and looked in the mirror. " I thought you were the hair stylist, Yura." ((She's perfect for a hair stylist))  
  
Yura smiled and put her hair up in a high ponytail with a light pink ribbon.  
  
" There, all done with your hair," smiled Yura as she walked out.  
  
"All done Miss Sango." Said the make up artist.  
  
Sango sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Kagura, I told you to just call me Sango, not miss Sango,"  
  
Kagura nodded and said, "What do you think of your make up today? I know you don't like to wear a lot of it, so I put on light colors, so it looks like your wearing only a little. You are naturally pretty." complimented Kagura.  
  
Sango smiled, "Arigatou, Kagura. And yes I like the make up. You are a great make up artist," smiled Sango.  
  
She was wearing light pink lip-gloss, a little tiny bit of blush, and pink eye shadow that shimmered in the light.  
  
Sango walked back out to Koga. "Okay I am ready now." She said as she took her place in front of the camera.  
  
" Good. Okay lay there in the sand. And give me a sexy kitten look," he winked.  
  
Sango went over to the sand and went on her hands and knees and let a sexy smirk grace her lips.  
  
Koga smirked, "Perfect! You are great Sango!"  
  
Sango continued to get in all kinds of sexy positions.  
  
After about 30 minutes of picture taking she was done.  
  
Sango went back into her dressing room and got changed into her own clothes again. She was wearing tight, low rise, purple pants and a dark purple shirt that tied in the front. She came back out and walked over to Koga.  
  
"I will call you when we pick the ones we are going to use. So how about you and me get some dinner and then go back to my place?" asked Koga, as he got closer to Sango.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and pushed him away, " sorry, but I can't. I have to meet Inuyasha now at his house. He keeps on complaining that I don't spend enough time with him." Sango explained to Koga.  
  
Koga sighed, "Okay fine. I will call you later then babe. Ja!" he said as he winked and walked back to the camera.  
  
Sango walked to her car. It was a silver Lexus convertible.  
  
Right after she sat down her cell phone rang.  
  
" Hello?" she answered.  
  
" Sango! You are running late. Where are you?" barked Inuyasha.  
  
" Sorry, Sorry. I just now got done taking pictures. I will be there in about 15 minutes. Wait for me." She said to her best friend.  
  
" Keh! Modeling is taking up too much of your time; you don't have time for me anymore." He complained.  
  
Sango sighed as she drove, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad Inuyasha."  
  
" I'm not, okay I will see you in like 15 then?" he said in a calmer voice.  
  
" Yup, see you then Ja ne!" she said  
  
" Ja!" he said as he hung up.  
  
Sango turned on her music, "Baby Boy" by Beyonce; came blasting out of her speakers.  
  
" Baby boy not a day goes by with out my fantasies!" she sang with Beyonce.  
  
Sango didn't have a boyfriend. She had only one in her whole life, Bankotsu, and he had cheated on her with some girl Kikyo.  
  
Since then Sango had decided not to date, she was going to wait for her soul mate to find her.  
  
Sango was a dreamer; she wanted her life to be perfect like in her dreams.  
  
She pulled up to Inuyasha's apartment.  
  
It a nice place to live in, it was big and it had a nice view of the city.  
  
Sango had gotten this apartment for Inuyasha when she first started modeling; of course it wasn't as good as hers.  
  
She rode the elevator up to the 10th floor to Inuyasha's apartment.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
" Hi, you must be Sango." Answered a girl in a mini skirt  
  
" Um, yeah, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked now confused.  
  
" Oh he's in the bathroom," she answered smiling.  
  
Sango dropped her purse on the table and sat in the living room with this girl.  
  
She was confused, who was this girl? Inuyasha never mentioned a girl.  
  
" Hey Sango!" said Inuyasha as he came up from behind her and hugged her.  
  
" Hi Inuyasha," she said back.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked at the girl next to Sango, " Oh yeah, Sango this is my girlfriend Kagome, Kagome this is my best friend. . ." He was stopped by Kagome talking, " yeah I know, Sango." She smiled at Sango.  
  
" How did you know that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
" Well you always talk about her, and I have seen her in magazines like, Teen, seventeen, Cosmo Girl, and others." Kagome said as she smiled at Sango.  
  
Sango smiled back at her. "Well I am happy to know that you know me." She said.  
  
((((((SAYAH'S PART))))))  
  
Kagome smiled and ushered Sango in.  
  
"I was just making dinner." Kagome smiled as she closed the door behind Sango.  
  
Sango dropped her purse on the table and sat in the living room with this girl.  
  
She was confused, who was this girl? Inuyasha never mentioned a girl.  
  
" Hey Sango!" said Inuyasha as he came up from behind her and hugged her.  
  
" Hi Inuyasha," she said back.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked at the girl next to Sango, " Oh yeah, Sango this is my girlfriend Kagome, Kagome this is my best friend. . ." He was stopped by Kagome talking, "yeah I know, Sango." She smiled at Sango.  
  
" How did you know that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
" Well you always talk about her, and I have seen her in magazines like, Teen, seventeen, Cosmo Girl, and others." Kagome said as she smiled at Sango.  
  
Sango smiled back at her. "Well I am happy to know that you know me." She said.  
  
"Is dinner ready yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, its still cooking." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Keh, hurry up woman." Inuyasha grumbled loudly.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's turned back.  
  
"Men." She grumbled causing a big smile to appear on Sango's face. This was going to be an interesting evening . . .  
  
Sango's laughter filled the room as she leaned comfortably against the counter, her eyes sparkling with glee as she listened to Kagome.  
  
". . . and then there's that raggedy old teddy bear. I found it in the closet- he refused to throw it out! Then last night I saw him curled up in the bed with it. It was so cute!"  
  
"Oi! Kagome what are you telling her?!?" Inuyasha's gruff voice called out from the living room.  
  
"Oh nothing dear!" Kagome called back with false cheerfulness.  
  
Sango muffled her giggles with her hand.  
  
Kagome leaned over the counter with a devious look in her eyes.  
  
"And you know what he named it?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango smiled and shook her head.  
  
"He named it Mr. SnogglyWobblers. I heard him muttering it in his sleep."  
  
"'I love you Mr. Snoggly Wobblers'" Kagome mimicked in Inuyasha's voice.  
  
Sango burst out into laughter just as Inuyasha stormed into the room, his teeth bared and a light blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Oi wench! You said you wouldn't tell! Get over here!!!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Eek!" Kagome yipped as she dove around the other side of the counter into the living, a growling Inuyasha on her heels.  
  
Sango followed them out of the kitchen.  
  
When she rounded the corner she couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha had Kagome pinned beneath him on the floor. Both of her wrists were pinned above her head with one of his hands while the other mercilessly attacked her sides.  
  
"Inu.InuHAHA . . . STOP!" Kagome cried out as tears rolled down her flushed face as she wriggled beneath him.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha replied his eyes glinting almost happily as he smirked down at Kagome.  
  
"Inu . . . . . I'll tell her . . . about . . . the kitten incident . . . if you don't stop." Kagome said between burst of laughter.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha growled as he continued to tickle her even more.  
  
(((((((((((RIN'S PART)))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I. . . wont. . . If you st-. . .t. . .op. . ." Kagome squeezed out as she wiggled under Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a tentative look before releasing his grip on her wrists.  
  
Sango stood leaning against the wall watching with a smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha gave a short bark of laughter and gently nipped Kagome's nose.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, keep YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Inuyasha smirked as he left the room.  
  
Kagome waited until Inuyasha went into the kitchen. Quickly she tip-toed down the hallway into the bedroom. Sango heard what sounded like a video tape being popped into a VCR and the beep of a button.  
  
"Hey Sango! Come take a look at this!" Kagome yelled from the other room.  
  
Hearing the slight giggle in Kagome's voice she briskly walked into the next room.  
  
As soon as Sango entered her eyes darted to the T.V at the foot of the bed. What she saw playing on the screen made her eyes water and her insides churn with laughter.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the center of an oversized plastic box with kitty-litter. Beside him sat a normal litter box with a tiny white kitten in the middle, watching Inuyasha intently. The kittens small triangular ears twitched back in forth to mimic Inuyasha's own. Sango could just barely make out what Inuyasha was saying.  
  
"First, you walk around a little, trying to find the perfect spot." Inuyasha said as he crawled around on all fours inside the box, demonstrating for the kitten. "Once you've found it paw a little at the spot and squat."  
  
Sango's laughter echoed throughout the hallway as she was doubled over in hysterical giggles.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!!" Inuyasha screamed from the kitchen.  
  
Sango turned her attention back to the TV screen as she heard the padding of Inuyasha's feet coming down the hallway.  
  
Sango caught Inuyasha just as he came bursting through the door.  
  
"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF NOW!!" Inuyasha screamed from his position on the floor, beneath Sango.  
  
"No! I want to see the rest of it!" Sango said still laughing.  
  
Inuyasha tried to twist out of Sango's grasp but soon Kagome was on him as well, both the girls were now holding the infuriated Hanyou down.  
  
With a defeated sigh Inuyasha mumbled "Fine you've seen most of it anyway."  
  
They all turned their attention back to the T.V screen.  
  
Inuyasha was still squatting in the litter box, a large smile on his face as he looked down at the small kitten who stared back at him un-blinkingly.  
  
"You got it?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
The kitten blinked up at him and leapt from its litter box onto the floor and stared at Inuyasha as it squatted on the carpet and proceeded to do EXACTLY what Inuyasha had shown it.  
  
Inuyasha's perky white ears flattened backwards against his skull as he stared at the little kitten and let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"No boojangles! That's not how it works! Now let's go through this again!" Inuyasha sighed as he lifted the kitten and placed it back into its litter box.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes looked right into the camera, he squinted and frown lines creased his brow.  
  
"Is that a camera???" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"No it couldn't be. . ."  
  
The screen started to shake and a muffled curse was heard as the camera holder retreated down the hallway.  
  
"Fuck! KA-GO-ME!!"  
  
Then the screen went blank.  
  
(((((((((((((((Sayah part ii))))))))))))))  
  
Sango pounded the ground with her fists as tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
"Boojangles?" Sango asked with a new burst of laughter.  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink.  
  
"Get off of me! You've seen the damn thing now!"  
  
Sango and Kagome rolled to the side, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah that's right Kagome, laugh now, you just wait until. . ."  
  
Suddenly a devious smile appeared on Inuyasha's face, causing the laughter to die in Kagome's throat.  
  
Almost faster then the eye could see Inuyasha was upon her, his lips pressed against hers fiercely as Sango watched in stunned silence.  
  
Kagome's cheeks became bright as a tomato as she tried to push Inuyasha off of her, but to no avail. After a couple of minutes Inuyasha broke the kiss, grinning widely.  
  
"That was low you jerk!" Kagome said darkly as she hit him upside his head.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at Sango's confused expression.  
  
"Kagome has this thing about kissing in front of other people." Inuyasha explained with a shrug.  
  
Sango laughed as Kagome reached up and pulled sharply at one of Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Serves you right jerk!"  
  
"I'll teach you to jerk on my ears!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Hahaha! Inuyasha stop that tickles!"  
  
Sango smiled wistfully as she watched the laughing couple. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for Inuyasha I just wish I could have a relationship like that.' Sango thought with an inward sigh. Inuyasha really did deserve to have happiness, especially after that bitch Kikyo dumped him. Apparently he just wasn't rich enough to be her boyfriend. 'What a snob!' Sango thought angrily as she remembered Kikyo. She remembered when Kikyo dumped him, he was devastated. It had taken Sango 2 weeks to get Inuyasha out of the house. And what made it worse was that it was Sango's fault Inuyasha met Kikyo in the first place.  
  
While Sango was modeling for Zeene ( the teen magazine) she had been invited to a big party. There were supposed to be a lot of models attending as well as some very well-to-do business men and women. Sango had begged Inuyasha to come with her as her date. A friendly date. She knew Inuyasha despised parties like those but Sango was desperate, Onigumo the owner of Zeene had been pestering her to go out with him for weeks. Sango had declined many times but the jerk wouldn't leave her alone. She figured that if she could get Inuyasha to go with her that he would scare of Onigumo. Well everything was going to plan, up until Inuyasha happened to bump into Kikyo.  
  
They had hit it off instantly; Kikyo flirted almost shamelessly with Inuyasha.  
  
They had been dating for about a year when Kikyo dumped Inuyasha and broke his heart, calling him a stupid half breed and not rich enough for her 'distinguished' tastes. Sango was absolutely furious. She refused to model for Zeene or any other magazine where Kikyo had modeled previously.  
  
'Well at least Inuyasha has finally found happiness. . .'  
  
A high pitched beeping noise cut through Sango's thoughts.  
  
"Is that a smoke alarm?"  
  
"My casserole!" Kagome cried jumping to her feet as she rushed off into the kitchen at speeds that would put any youkai to shame.  
  
"Oi wench! Can't you do anything right!?" Inuyasha shouted after her, a grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and slung his arm around Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go have dinner 'ol pal." Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
Sango looked up fondly at her long time friend.  
  
"Yeah, let's" she said giving him a playful nudge in the ribs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sat back in her chair and folded her hands comfortably across her stomach.  
  
"Would you like some more Sango?" Kagome asked motioning towards the casserole. Kagome had made a feast. There were two different salads a large chicken covered in a deliciously tangy sauce that made Sango's mouth water with the smell alone. And then there was the casserole, which was the second one Kagome had made after the first one burnt ( A/n : *sweatdrop*).  
  
"Oh no, Kagome I couldn't eat another bite!" Sango gushed, she felt like the button on her pants was going to pop.  
  
"That was delicious though thank you."  
  
Kagome blushed prettily as she waved off Sango's comment and started to clear the table.  
  
"Hey woman! Why didn't ask me if 'I' wanted more!?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because you ALWAYS want more-you can get it yourself" Kagome retorted.  
  
Sighing Kagome turned towards Sango.  
  
"I really don't know how he does it, I mean he's so skinny but he's such a pig! The way I have been feeding him he should be about the size of a small elephant!"  
  
"Iz..nom..moi..fal. . .I. . .have. . .um. . faz. . .metaboliasm." Inuyasha protested through mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you!" Kagome sighed angrily.  
  
"Vut!?"  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full you pig!"  
  
Sango laughed at the puzzled expression on Inuyasha's face. Sango smiled to herself, Kagome kept Inuyasha in line- she was exactly what he needed and obviously they were in love.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Sango! Your shirt!"  
  
"Huh?" Sango looked down at her tie in front purple shirt. . . it had a long streak of that tangy sauce that Sango loved so much staining the front of it.  
  
Sango winced, that was another two hundred dollars down the drain. ( a/n : Imaging paying 2 hundred bucks for a shirt *shakes head sadly*)  
  
"I'm so sorry! Would you like to borrow one of mine?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
"I mean I'm sure it was expensive . . ."  
  
Sango smiled brilliantly at Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, and I think I will take you up on that offer please." Sango said smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled back and ushered her towards her bedroom.  
  
"Wumun. . ." Inuyasha snorted through another mouthful of food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango came out of Kagome room five minutes later wearing a baggy basketball jersey and tight black spandex pants. The purple pants just didn't go with any of Kagome's shirts (^_~)  
  
When they came back into the kitchen all the food was gone and Inuyasha sat quite comfortably in the chair, his feet propped up on the table.  
  
"I should have known." Kagome mumbled as Sango smiled at the comical pair.  
  
"Thank you so much for dinner Kagome!" Sango said giving Kagome a hug.  
  
"What you're not staying for desert! I made apple crisps!" Kagome protested propping her hands on her hips.  
  
Sango laughed nervously as she backed up slowly . . . at this rate she would be eating all night.  
  
"Oi Kagome, Sango is just weird like that, she don't eat much." Inuyasha said as he got to his feet and gave Sango a bear hug.  
  
"Cant. . . Breathe. ." Sango gasped.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and let go of her slowly.  
  
"This was fun Sango we need to hang out more."  
  
Sango smiled up at Inuyasha, "Yeah, yeah we do." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How bout this Thursday? Dinner and a movie or something, hey maybe even a round of mini golf, ne?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked "Why so you can fall into the fish pond again? Sure Sango we would love to."  
  
Sango laughed and waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome, her purse in her hands.  
  
"Bye thanks for letting me borrow the outfit Kagome!" Sango called as she opened the door.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sango." Kagome called back cheerfully. "Call me sometime so we can get together and plot against Inuyasha!"  
  
"Will do! Oh and Inuyasha give my regards to Mr. Snobbly Poppers and Boojangles."  
  
Sango called over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hey that's Mr. SnobblyWOBBLERS!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard all the way down the hall.  
  
Laughing Sango made her way to the elevators. Pushing the button she waited patiently for the elevator to come.  
  
When it did Sango sighed in relief when she saw it was empty, she liked being by herself sometimes.  
  
As the steel doors started to close a deep male voice called out.  
  
"Hey HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"  
  
Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Just my luck.' She thought dryly as she pushed the 'doors open' button.  
  
A young man with raven black hair stumbled into the elevator. His blue eyes were full of mischief and a small serene smile was on his face as he leaned against the elevator wall for support.  
  
"Hey thanks babe." He said, flashing Sango a brilliant smile, one that probably had gotten more then one girl into his bed before. Sango rolled her eyes, she was used to sexy looking guys checking her out and throwing compliments her way.  
  
"Whatever." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder as she pushed the button for the ground floor.  
  
And this guy, standing no more then two feet away from her was gorgeous. He was wearing black jean pants and a dark blue shirt that matched his eyes, accentuating them. His lips were upturned into a smirk as he gave her 'the look' his eyes traveling over her body where his hands obviously wanted to be.  
  
"Do you mind!?" Sango snapped when his gaze became a little TOO uncomfortable.  
  
"Hugh?"  
  
"It's rude to stare you know." Sango huffed.  
  
The man next to her smiled.  
  
"Why madam I was merely admiring the beauty before me. I am sorry if I offended you." He said, cocking an eyebrow as he gave her a sexy smirk.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls." Sango said with false sweetness as she rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the stranger.  
  
The man next to her gave her a knowing smiling.  
  
"Ah, I see." He said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"You're obviously a lesbian."  
  
"WHAT!?" Sango yelled.  
  
"I just don't like obnoxious losers like you!" She huffed, her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"You mean your not. . ."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh . . . but your so beautiful and such a man hater. . ."  
  
"Try moron hater." Sango grumbled.  
  
'I cannot wait to get off this damn elevator' Sango thought fiercely. 'I mean it can't get any worse then this right?'  
  
... A sudden boom shook the building and the light in the elevator went off as a buzzing noise filled their ears.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this is officially my first S/M oriented fic ever! ^_^ *beams proudly* What did you guys think? Did I create the right chemistry?? I need feed back peoples! Lol, so review us and tell us how we did darn it! The more reviews we get the faster we update. ^_^ ~Sayah  
  
Okay so what did you guys think of this chapter? Of course I am stuck with him **blush** in a dark elevator! **blush** anyways, we need at least ten reviews to go to the next chapter. Ne, Saya-chan? Okay Ja ne! **Sango** 


	2. THAT guy

Sango: Hey Minna-san! So you all liked the first chapter, ne? Well I guess Sayah-Chan and me make a good team. **Sango giggles** hehe.. Remember... Boojangles!! **Sango falls on ground laughing. Sayah looks at her and cocks a brow** okay, I'm done laughing.  
  
**Wipes tears away** whew buddy, that was funny, thanx to Rin-chan for doing that part! Okay, Sayah-Chan and I are sorry that we didn't up date sooner, itz just hard, because we don't live By each other, we have to do this over e-mail and AIM. **Sigh** And because SOMEONE Didn't start their part for about a month!!! **looks around the room**  
  
Okay well, thanx for the reviews. KEEP EM COMING!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*~THAT guy~*  
  
..... A sudden boom shook the building and the light in the elevator went off as a buzzing noise filled their ears.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Sango clenched her fists by her sides and cursed her luck. "Great..." she murmured under her breath.  
  
The guy smirked, "I know, it is great. I am stuck in a dark elevator with a sexy woman." He said as he came closer to Sango  
  
Stepping back wards, Sango shot him a glare that would scare any youkai away. "Touch me and die." She hissed.  
  
He stepped back and chuckled, "Feisty little kitten, aren't you?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Just don't touch this kitten and she won't claw your eyes out and shove them up your ass." Sango stated in a calm voice.  
  
He chuckled once again, "Okay, well it looks like we are going to be stuck in this together." He stated.  
  
"No shit." Sango said flatly. ((A/N: -_-))  
  
"Well, maybe we should start over. Hi, I am Miroku Houshi, and you are?" he asked, extending his hand to meet hers.  
  
Sango looked at him for a moment, even in the darkness, she could see his Violet eyes glistening with friendliness.  
  
"I'm Sango Taijiya." She said taking his hand and lightly shaking it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sango Taijiya." Miroku said as he brought her hand up to his mouth and planted a small kiss on it.  
  
Sango felt her face redden at the touch of his soft, warm, lips.  
  
She pulled her hand away and turned around to face the other side of the elevator. This had to be Sango's favorite spot in the apartment building.  
  
The elevator was nice and cozy. It was always playing nice music and had a breath taking view of the city through its glass window.  
  
Sango put her hand up to the glass of the window and let out a sigh.  
  
"Nice view, huh?" asked Miroku as he walked over by her side and looked out to the city.  
  
"Yeah." Sango replied in a whisper.  
  
Miroku sat down on the ground and looked at his watch. "I wonder how long we will be stuck in here"  
  
Sango sighed and sat down too, "I don't know. Probably all night, knowing the owner of this building."  
  
"You know, I once caught the manager having sex behind the front desk?" Sango made a face at the memory of seeing a fat, old prune, fuck a skinny bulimic slut.  
  
Miroku snickered softly as he caught a glimpse of Sango's face. "Poor you, must be scared for life."  
  
"So, what do you do? You look too good to say that you work at Mc Donald's" Miroku asked looking her in the eye.  
  
Sango felt his eyes upon her and looked down, "Well I'm a model"  
  
"Ah hah! I knew I've seen you somewhere before! But don't you think heaven misses it's most beautiful angel?" he asked, slowly slipping his hand on her thigh. ((A/N: Houshi- sama is so Korny! -_-;;))  
  
Sango felt anger boil in her veins, "And doesn't the pound miss it's number one shit head?!" she snapped. ((A/N: HAHAHA!))  
  
"Sorry, I just got caught up in your beauty." He said holding his hands in the air. "It won't happen again."  
  
Sango frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
((Hour Later))  
  
After about an Hour, Sango and Miroku had gotten to know each other a little better. ((A/N: NOT like that you hentais! I'm not like that! **Looks away** shut up Sayah-chan!))  
  
Sango felt a chill run up her spine, the elevator was getting cold and she was only wearing a short Lakers jersey.  
  
Another chill went down her spine. When all of a sudden, Sango felt something warm up her arms.  
  
She turned around to find Miroku's jacket ((A/N: Yes, he was wearing a jacket)) over her shoulders.  
  
She turned and looked at Miroku, he was now in his dark blue shirt, unbuttoned all the way.  
  
'Wow, he looks good in the dark' Sango thought in her head as she had sudden urges to run hands over his chiseled chest.  
  
Sango found herself look intently at him and looked away,  
  
'stupid, now he's going to hit on you' she scolded herself.  
  
"You're cold aren't you? You can use my jacket and if you want you can come sit over here. Don't worry, I won't touch you." He said with sincerity in his voice.  
  
Sango was pretty cold; so she decided to take him up on his offer and us him for warmth. She walked over to him and sat right next to him, trying not to sit too close to the man.  
  
The elevator had been playing music the whole time they were in there, it helped it not feel so uncanny.  
  
While looking out at the city, Sango's heart jumped when she heard the next song play.  
  
It was "Rock the Boat" by Aaliyah.  
  
This had always been one of Sango's favorite songs and it always made her sad that she didn't have a lover.  
  
Miroku felt Sango tense at the song; he rubbed her shoulders, "Is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his deep eyes.  
  
Sango looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust, "This song..."  
  
Miroku looked back down at her, "Yeah, it's a great love making song."  
  
Sango felt her face start to burn; she closed her eyes for a second, and quickly opened them again when she felt someone's lips touching her own.  
  
She looked and saw Miroku; he slowly kissed her, rubbing her shoulders gently.  
  
A blush began to creep its way to Sango's face, but after a few seconds she relaxed.  
  
Gradually, Sango slipped her hands in Miroku's opened shirt, and slowly started rubbing it; tracing his six pack with her nails.  
  
Miroku broke away from the kiss and tilted Sango's head back a little and began planting little butterfly kissed on her neck and collarbone.  
  
Sango tugged at Miroku's hair, making it fall out of its ponytail and over his shoulders.  
  
Sango let out a delighted moan slip from her lips as Miroku rubbed her sides.  
  
Anyone that found her secret spot ((My sides, DAMN IT, I just told...-_-)) could have Sango as putty in their hands.  
  
Sango dug her nails into Miroku's neck, receiving a moan from him.  
  
She smirked and found his lips once more. Slowly she opened her mouth, allowing Miroku's hot n' wet ((I love 112, sry)) tongue enter her heated mouth.  
  
All of a sudden the lights came back on and the elevator started moving.  
  
This woke Sango up from her little trace and she pushed Miroku off of her.  
  
'What the hell had she just done?' she thought to herself.  
  
Sango felt herself go red in the face, she got up and as soon as the door to the first floor opened she darted out, forgetting that she had Miroku's jacket on.  
  
Miroku stood there for a moment, confused.  
  
"Weird girl. But a good kisser." He said out loud to himself as he licked his lips.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
As Sango drove through the city, a flash of Miroku's chest filled her mind.  
  
"No, Sango! You don't even know him." She disciplined herself.  
  
A smile curled on Sango's lips, he was a pretty good kisser.  
  
She smiled the rest of the way home.  
  
Sango walked in the door to her two-storied apartment. ((Yes I have a two-storied apartment; the building is 20 stories high. I'm a model, what you expect? A trailer?))  
  
She took off her jacket... wait this wasn't HER jacket!  
  
"Damn it Sango," she said as she looked in his jacket to see if there was anything with his number on it.  
  
She pulled out a stack of cards, they had his name on it, and phone number,  
  
cell, pager, e-mail, web site, address, and that he was available.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "What, does he hand these out for a living?" she chuckled softly as she stuck them back in his pocket.  
  
She couldn't help, but to notice that he smelled good.  
  
A meow came from under her and she looked down to find her little kitten Kirara.  
  
She smiled at Kirara and bent down to pick her up.  
  
Kirara had been a gift from Inuyasha for her 16th birthday. Sango and Kirara got along right after Sango had picked her up.  
  
A wave of sleepiness came over Sango and she looked at the clock, it read 2:15 am.  
  
No wonder, she had been up since 5:30 am this morning taking photos.  
  
She yawned and dropped Miroku's coat on her chair, "I'll return it to him tomorrow" She said as she unzipped the pants Kagome had lent her.  
  
"What a nice girl, I hope she keeps Inuyasha happy," she said as she folded the pants and set them on the table.  
  
Now only in a short jersey, Sango made her way to her room with the small cat in her hands.  
  
Another yawn came from Sango's mouth and she lay there petting Kirara.  
  
"Miroku..." were the last words that came from her lips before she fell asleep.  
  
Kirara tilted her head as she heard Sango say a name, with a flip of her tail; she curled up into a ball and fell asleep on Sango's chest.  
  
The purring from Kirara on Sango's chest helped Sango have sweet dreams. ((^_~))  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning sunlight filtered through the windows of Sango's apartment. Golden rays hit Sango in the face, rousing her from her dreamless sleep. Yawning she rolled to her side, tucking her feather down comforter more firmly around herself.  
  
She was so warm and she felt more at ease then she had in a long time. Cracking a sleepy eyelid she glanced at the digital clock that was perched next to her bed in her nightstand.  
  
The green digital numbers shone wickedly at her.  
  
'7:45 AM'  
  
Sango's eyes widened in shock as she sat bolted upright in bed.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed as she flung the warm covers off her body, exposing herself to the cold air.  
  
"I'm going to be late for the shoot." She mumbled as she all but fell out of bed.  
  
She was supposed to there at 8:15 - there was no way she would make it in time. Sango ran to her closet door, flinging it open, before rushing inside.  
  
Sango's closet, as Inuyasha had once commented, was about the size of a small house.  
  
The walls were full of racks upon racks of clothes. Well, except for the far corner which was reserved entirely for her collection of shoes.  
  
Make no mistake, Sango loved her job, but she just wasn't *this* obsessed about clothes.  
  
She only wore a third of the clothes in her closet, the rest were gifts from famous designers and magazines for modeling for them and wearing their clothing.  
  
Sango would have had much more clothes from all the gifts she got but it was a know fact that Sango donated at least half of her clothes to the Salvation Army along with a Whooping money donation every year.  
  
Sango ran to the nearest rack of clothing and pulled out a pair of designer jeans and a T-shirt, hoping they matched.  
  
Sango stripped out of her clothing quickly then wiggled into the jeans she had never worn before. The jeans were a rich blue that clung to her like a second skin. The shirt she wore was a rich burgundy. It clung to her, showing off her bust and her smooth flat stomach.  
  
'Hmm I feel a little scandalous . . .' Sango thought, casting a backward glance into the mirror.  
  
'Oh well, no time to change.' Sango thought as she ran back to the bedroom, grabbing her purse on the table.  
  
"How could I forget to set the alarm?" Sango growled at herself.  
  
'Because you were distracted last night.'  
  
Sango's eyes widened as they fell upon the leather jacket that was draped over her chair.  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Yes, oh.' Her inner self snickered.  
  
Sango sighed and, biting her lip, walked determinedly towards the jacket. She picked it up feeling the soft warm leather, shaking her head she flung the jacket across her shoulder.  
  
"I have to give this back to him . . . but, do I want to?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at her own folly as she walked out the doors of her apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great, and that's a wrap! Sango, darling, you were fabulous!" Pierre the gay French Photographer said as he beamed at her. Sango was decked out in a black beaded evening gown. The gown was strapless and showed off the delicate slope of her shoulder as well as some cleavage. (. ) It made Sango look sensuous and yet sophisticated at the same time. Long black silk gloves came up to her elbows and a small black purse dangled from her arm.  
  
All in all Sango looked pretty damn good.  
  
"Thank god!" Sango murmured quietly. Her feet were absolutely aching from the high heels she wore that accompanied the gown.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Sango said with a wave and a smile. It had been a long 6- hour shoot. And these people, the background people who worked on the set as well as on the models, were the ones that deserved the credit for a job well done.  
  
Sango had come in a wreck that morning. But Pauline and Goro, the makeup artists, had quickly remedied that. In a matter of minutes Sango was looking fresh and ready- not to mention gorgeous. ^_~  
  
Cheers and congratulations echoed through the studio as Sango walked confidently towards the dressing room. It was time to blow this joint. (^_^)  
  
A half an hour later Sango walked out of the studio and into the warm noonday sun. She let out a contented sigh. Now she needed to call Inuyasha and Kagome to make plans for later. But first she needed to drop off Miroku's jacket.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Sango sighed, tossing the jacket into the back of her convertible. Sango hopped into the car and cranked up the radio.  
  
"I guess it's now or never . . ."  
  
Sango craned her neck up to look at the 25-story office building, glancing down at the small white business card in her hand she shook her head.  
  
'A business man.' Sango thought lamely.  
  
Somehow she just could not imagine the man she met last night in the elevator, in a business suit- or an office for that matter.  
  
"Go figure." Sango smiled as she flipped her hair off her shoulder, exposing the creamy expanse of her neck. She walked confidently towards the revolving doors at the entrance of the building. People on the sidewalk slowed to let her pass, some even stopped to stare at her as she entered the building.  
  
Sango pulled down her shades (as in sunglasses) and rolled her eyes. She hated getting this kind of attention, but it all came along with being a model. When she was younger she wanted to become a police officer- to help keep crime off the streets. But that had been before she had been "discovered". Now she was "Sango ______" one of the top models in America.  
  
Sango let out a relieved sigh as the cool air met her skin. The main lobby was well air conditioned; puffs of cool air hit the bare skin of her arms. Her shoes clicked on the marble floors. The main floor looked like a typical office building. The floor was a gray swirled marble. People dressed in business suits rushed around. Some carried coffee or a newspaper with their briefcases- they all looked like they had places to go and things to do.  
  
The walls were a light gray, decorated with the very typical uninteresting art that usually adorned the walls of buildings like this. At the center of the vast lobby was a round information desk. Shrugging her shoulders, Sango walked straight up to it.  
  
Behind the desk sat a pretty young woman. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her hazel eyes were fixated on the computer screen in front of her as her fingers skimmed quickly over the keys on the keyboard. The young woman was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice Sango, who was leaning up against the information desk- an amused smile on her face.  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
The young woman's headshot up startled. Her lips formed a surprised "O"  
  
"Oh dear I'm sorry miss- did you need help with something?"  
  
Sango smiled "yes actually, I'm looking for a Miroku Houshi."  
  
The girls eyes widened a bit then she nodded her head quickly in understanding.  
  
"Of course Miss, Mr. Houshi is upstairs on the 22nd floor. Just ask the receptionist up there and she'll be able to help you."  
  
"Thank you." Sango said with a smile, heading towards the elevators.  
  
The young woman turned back to her work with a sigh.  
  
"There goes another one."  
  
Sango stood in the elevator, Miroku's leather jacket draped casually over her arm. There were other people in the elevator too- as a matter of fact the elevator was packed with people wearing their business suits, sipping their coffees and reading paperwork as they glanced at their watches.  
  
Sango stood patiently, watching as the people got on and off the elevator. By the time she reached the 22nd floor and the steel elevator doors opened with shrill ding, there were only two people left on the elevator.  
  
She calmly walked through the elevator doors and into the waiting room.  
  
The difference in this one room was amazing. The floor was actually carpeted- cream colors surrounded her, making her feel comfortable and relaxed. Tasteful and expensive art decorated the room. This floor was dissonantly silent, save for the soft clicks of fingers on keys.  
  
Sango walked calmly around the corner, past the rows of empty waiting chairs and straight to the receptionist's desk- which stood outside two closed mahogany doors.  
  
An old woman sat behind the desk. There was just no "nice" way of putting it- the woman was fat. She had three bulbous chins that jiggled when she moved. Two black beady looking eyes hid behind a pair of horn rimmed glasses that perched on her long, slightly upturned, nose. Gray craggily hair was pulled back into a strict bun. Her lips were narrow and turned down at the corners.  
  
Sango walked politely up to the desk where the old woman sat typing slowly, so very slowly, on her keyboard.  
  
"Excuse me ma'm?" Sango said politely, when the woman refused to look her way.  
  
"What do you want." The woman said in a deep throaty voice. Kind of like Agnes- the cafeteria lady from hell.  
  
"I'm here to see Miroku Houshi." Sango said, a bit irritated that the woman still wouldn't turn away from her computer screen.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary said, pursing her lips, pausing in her typing to look down her nose at Sango for the first time.  
  
"No. I'm here to drop off-"  
  
"Oh, I see. Your one of those girls. Go right in, it's not like anyone else does actual work here." The woman growled, turning back to the computer screen.  
  
Sango bit her lip, she had always had a pretty good temper, but she wanted nothing more than to choke this lady with her own fat. She justed rolled her eyes, smiled and headed to Miroku's office. What was her problem? And why was she taking out her fat angry aggressions on Sango?  
  
Deciding she really didn't care Sango turned on her heel and headed for the mahogany doors.  
  
Sango's hand paused over the door knob to Miroku's office.  
  
'What am I doing?' she thought, biting her lip. She had left Miroku in the elevator after that steamy make out session, without as much as a goodbye. She didn't want to face him . . . but at the same time she did! She wanted to run her hands over his toned chest, to feel the muscles quivering just beneath the skin. She wanted to feel his hard lean body pressed up against hers, making her shake with need. She wanted. . .  
  
'WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Sango mentally slapped herself. She was NOT that type of woman! But she couldn't forget the way his lips had caressed her own- the way they seemed to devour her, evoking strange emotions in her.  
  
No. There would be none of that today. She was going to give the man back his jacket, say a polite thank you and then leave. She would never see him again. She would show him exactly what type of woman she was.  
  
Mentally steeling herself, Sango smirked as she pushed the door open and slipped inside Miroku's office.  
  
The room was huge. Sango's eyes quickly darted around, taking in her surroundings. The carpet beneath her feet was a dark tan, with an almost greenish brown tint to it. Windows that reached from floor to ceiling lined the far wall. A small tan couch was lined up against the side wall, a coffee table littered with magazines in front of it.  
  
A dart boardhung on the other wall, to the right- the darts' tips were all burrowed into the bull's eye of the board. In the corner by the dartboard was a black mini fridge. The room had various other items in it, but none caught Sango's attention more then the beautiful mahogany desk that sat in front of the windows on the far walls.  
  
Or maybe it was who was sitting at the desk that caught her attention. Miroku sat in a large leather chair behind the desk, writing furiously. He was dressed in a white dress shirt; a tie hanging loosely around his neck, as if had been tugging at it. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Is raven hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Small tendrils of hair had fallen loosed around his face. His head was propped up against his free hand as he wrote- his eyes fixated only on the paper before him.  
  
'Maybe he didn't hear me come in? Should I say something?'  
  
"What is it now Dolores? Did Kana drop off the Hydeki documents?" his deep voice called calmly out to her from his desk- his eyes never leaving his work.  
  
Sango smiled. 'Nope he definitely heard me come in.'  
  
"Not quite." Sango said with a smile- amazed how calm and confident her voice has come out when her insides were shaking with nervous energy.  
  
Miroku's eyes immediately shot up from his work. A sexy smile spread across his handsome face as he rose slowly, almost sensuously, from his chair.  
  
"Ah, Miss Sango- and to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Sango smiled, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat. Oh gods, did he have to say pleasure so . . . pleasurably?! His voice had literally sent tingles up her spine, it was as smooth as silk and as rich as chocolate. Mmm chocolate. (An: sorry about that . . .I'm hungry 0.0)  
  
'Stick to the plan girl!' Sango mentally scolded herself.  
  
"I came by to thank you and to return your jacket" Sango said lightly while holding the jacket up.  
  
Miroku's eyes darkened with some deep dark primal emotion- and it wasn't anger. He walked swiftly, confidently towards her, his muscles rippling under his clean white shirt.  
  
Slowly, Sango started to back up, the look in his eyes ensured her that he had SOMETHING on his mind. She didn't think she could handle him if he was too close.  
  
Her tongue darted out and licked her dry lips nervously.  
  
Miroku stood so close to her that their bodies were almost touching. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and her resolve wavered.  
  
Strong hands were placed gently on her shoulders, as if he could sense the uneasiness in her.  
  
He leaned down slowly, so that his warm lips just brushed the smooth expanse of her neck.  
  
"That was very kind of you, Miss Sango." His heated breath blew against her skin as he talked; making shivers run up in down her spine.  
  
"Very kind indeed." He whispered again as his lips tugged gently at the skin of her neck, kissing her there slowly.  
  
Sango's knees began to shake. She should put a stop to this, she really should. But why? It felt so good and she couldn't remember why. . .  
  
Sango let out a soft moan as Miroku's tongue flicked against the skin of her neck, the jacket in her arms fell slowly to the floor and, along with it, her resolve.  
  
Miroku's hands slowly moved away from her shoulders. One moved slowly down her back pressing her closer to him, so that she could feel the hard planes of him, while the other fisted in her hair, towards the nape of her neck, pulling it back so that he could taste more of her sweet flesh.  
  
Sango gasped and her hands moved to his shoulders, to his chest, and eventually wrapped around his neck.  
  
'what am I doing? You hardly know the jerk and here you are, making out with him, AGAIN!' she yelled in her head.  
  
Her breath was coming quicker now as Miroku's lips moved up her neck to her jaw and slowly to her lips.  
  
When his lips touched hers Sango let out a small moan, and then he claimed her lips with a fierce kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips to explore the inside of her mouth. Sango groaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him, showing him her want.  
  
Miroku pulled away, his eyes dark and heated, a smirk played across his lips as he lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her quickly over to his desk, brushing everything on it to the floor in his urgency as he carefully laid her down on it.  
  
"Miss Sango, you are very beautiful. Yes, indeed. And very soft." He whispered heatedly against her flesh before claiming her lips in another heated kiss.  
  
Sango moaned softly at the emotions he was evoking in her. Gods she wanted him. Her hands slid up and down the hard lines of his chest before quickly working at the buttons of his dress shirt. Miroku's talented mouth left her lips to trail back down her neck, eliciting moans from Sango whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
Sango had about half of his shirt unbuttoned when she felt his hot mouth on her chest. She moaned as his warm hands slid under her shirt to cup her breasts, caressing them gently as his mouth claimed her flesh with his heated kisses.  
  
In a matter of moments Miroku had swiftly unclasped her bra, allowing his thumbs to brush against her hard, sensitive nipples. Sango let out a choked moan as his thumbs brushed against her. Heat was quickly pooling in her stomach, burning her up on the inside.  
  
He smirked, hearing her moan, as he continued to caress her soft flesh. His hand slid slowly from her breast down her side to her jean clad thigh, stroking the inside softly.  
  
Sango was quivering now. The man was simply a devil with that hot talented tongue of his. Sango's hands squeezed his hard shoulders, she wanted him- gods she wanted him.  
  
His hand on her thigh moved to the button of her jeans, and with a talented flick of his thumb he undid the button. His hand slipped slowly inside her jeans, his fingertips brushing gently against her hip, when a shrill ring snapped them out of their lust filled daze.  
  
Miroku's head snapped up and his eyes darted to the phone on his desk. He let out a frustrated groan and sighed, pulling away from Sango.  
  
Sango, on the other hand, had snapped out of her stupor.  
  
Miroku lifted himself off of Sango and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello." He sounded irritated and looked just about fit to kill.  
  
Sango shook her head and quickly got up off the desk. She reached into her shirt and clasped her bra and re did the button on her jeans before backing away quickly from Miroku.  
  
Miroku, seeing her leave, grew even angrier at the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yea, Ok, yea I'll look into. No. I said- Hey, wait, Miss Sango I-"  
  
Sango shook her head.  
  
"I-I have to get going. Um, thanks again." She said quickly, before hurrying out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
"Damn!" could be heard from the other side.  
  
Sango swallowed the lump in her throat. Oh god, she had gone and done it again. She had let him . . . on his desk . . . Oh god.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that." Sango whispered, her cheeks flushed, as she all but ran past the secretary's desk and to the elevator.  
  
"I did it AGAIN." Sango thought angrily.  
  
"Dammit Taijiya!" she cursed at herself as she ran into the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sayah: *cough* I realize that it took me a reaaaaaally long time to update this chapter. But hoped you all enjoyed it. I know Sango did. ^_~ don't even try to deny it Sango-Chan. Any-who I want to say that it *is* my fault it took us so long to update. Sango has been Berating me for a month now to update my part of the chapter . . . But I keep forgetting O.o I'm just special I guess. ^_^ please review us and tell us how we did ^_^ Reviews are reaaaaaal good ^_^ hehehehe  
  
Sango: Yes, please review. And I am so happy that Sayah-chan finally decided to write her part of The chapter. **bends down and whispers** Her part is waaay better than mine. **sighs** AND WHO SAID THAT I LIKED THE MAKE OUT PART IN HIS OFFICE?! AND HOW HIS CHEST WAS PRESSED AGAINST MINE. AND HOW HIS HOT AND WET ((starts to sing that song)) TONGUE WAS ALL OVER ME!! AND... 


	3. Kagome's best friend

Minna-san!

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated, ne?

I'm sorry, I just haven't been motivated and I've been busy ;;

Please find it in your hearts to forgive this taijiya.

Anyways, Me and Sayah-chan thank you for all the

Reviews we got from the last chapter.

I also have some news; well you know how this story was being

Done by Sayah-chan, and me well now it's only being done by

Me.

Sayah-chan backed out, kinda. So I am taking over.

So a Shout out to her and all of her great work!

Now I just have to think of where to take the story.

Anyways, read and review!

Chapter 3: "A Night on the town"

Sango rushed passed everyone that was walking in the hallway.

"Excuse me, pardon!" she said in a hurry to anyone she bumped.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of the elevator doors and her feet drug her there as

Fast as they were able to.

Once she was safely behind the elevator, she let out a sigh.

"damn, I can't believe I did that AGAIN! What the hell is my problem?!"

After getting out of that building, Sango hopped in her car and

Told herself, "no more, no more making out with strangers."

Putting her keys in the ignition, she drove away from Miroku's job,

Not planning to go there again.

Listening to "On fire" by Lloyd Banks, Sango continued driving.

Her cell phone rang, making her jump a little.

"Chill Sango, it's only your phone"

she said before picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sango-chan? Hi, it's Kagome" spoke a bright sounding voice.

"Oh, Kagome-Chan, hey, whats up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I was just calling because me and Inuyasha are going

downtown to eat with my best friend, do you want to come?"

she asked sweetly.

This would be a great way to get her mind off of that Miroku guy.

She nodded, even though Kagome couldn't see.

"Sure. I could use a break from everything." Stated Sango, taking a right.

Kagome let out a happy giggle, "really?! That's great! I can introduce

You to my best friend. He's a great guy, you'll like him.

So, we are all meeting up at Inuyasha's house at 7."

Making a metal note to be there by seven, Sango nodded her

Agreement.

"Ok, I'll be there. Talk to you later"

"yeah, ok, bye." And with a click, Kagome and Sango disconnected.

Sango let out another small sigh.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about seeing Miroku."

She smiled and continued driving home.

**6:00**

Fixing the strap on her dress, Sango looked in the mirror.

"Well, that's good enough." She said to Kirara, who was sitting on her bed, watching

Sango get ready.

Wearing a short, spaghetti strap, black dress Sango looked sexy, but not too sexy.

This was one of those dresses that didn't look that expensive, at least until you

Saw the receipt.

Sitting on her bed, she began strapping the black heels that went with the dress.

Once again, she went to the mirror, and fished out some eyeliner.

After the eyeliner, she swiped some pear eye shadow on and dabbed on

Some plum lipstick.

Next, was her hair.

Unclipping the clip she had in to keep her wet hair stable, she let it fall down.

Taking the brush, she flipped her hair over and began brushing it, making

It look a little wavy.

After that, she took out a rubber band, of course it was an expensive kind.

I mean, Sango didn't mind at all, going down to WALMART ((shout out))

And buying the 99 cent ones. But she was always showered with gifts from

The person she just molded for, so why waste it?

Taking half of her long brown hair, Sango pulled it up into a half ponytail,

Making it into a bun.

So she was done with her hair, a half pony tail, bun, thingy. ((O.o))

She grabbed her diamond studs, placed them in and then sprayed a sprits

Of GLOW by JLO on.

Looking once again to see if she looked all right, she frowned.

"Why do I care about how I look like tonight? I never care."

She asked out loud.

'Could it be that you are curious about Kagome's friend?'

her inner self asked.

Sango cocked a brow, "heh" was all she said, before grabbing her small

Black purse, even though she didn't like carrying them around. (I really don't)

Kirara mewed at her. Kirara never liked it when Sango would leave with out petting her

First.

Smiling, Sango softly rubbed under Kirara's chin, then bent down to kiss her

Nose, leaving a small mark of purple.

"Sorry about that." She laughed and rubbed the cat's nose.

She smiled, grabbed her keys and then headed out for the door.

**6:38**

"YOU CAN'T WEAR JEANS TO THE RESTURANT!"

cried Kagome from the bathroom, where she was fixing her hair.

"I don't want to wear these pants!" yelled Inuyasha, now in his boxers.

A pair of nice black slacks were placed neatly for him on the bed.

Inuyasha snarled at them, 'why should he dress up?' he thought

A sudden growl came from where Kagome was and that changed Inuyasha's

Mind about the pants. Not because he was afraid of her, no that wasn't it.

Frowning, he picked up the pants and put them on.

"THERE! I have them on, are you happy?" he snapped over to Kagome's

direction.

The young girl came out of the bathroom. Her Dark Maroon dress making her look

Even more beautiful than she already was.

She came Inuyasha a cute smile.

"Thank you." She said, walking over to Inuyasha and grabbing the maroon dress shirt she

picked for him.

"Now let me help you," she said softly to Inuyasha, helping him slip his arms through the shirt.

After slipping his arms through the shirt, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around

Kagome's waist and kissed her for a second.

"Thanx for the help," he said as he pulled away.

Kagome nodded, a little embarrassed from the kiss.

She went back to the bathroom to apply her

Red shade of lipstick.

A couple of moments later, a knock was heard from the room.

With his shirt unbuttoned, Inuyasha called out,

"Coming!"

He didn't bother to button up his shirt, it's not like he needed to.

Opening the door, he smirked down at the girl he called his best friend.

"yo." He said, stepping to the side so she could come in.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Are you wearing a dress shirt?" Sango teased,

looking at Inuyasha's nicely put outfit.

Sitting down on the chair, his legs opened lazily.

"Don't look at me, the woman made me wear this shit"

Sango snickered, "she has you in check"

She stated evilly.

Inuyasha glowered at the model sitting across from him.

"Psh, I am not in check by anyone." He said coolly.

"INUYASHA?!" called Kagome from the room.

"Come fix your hair. We have to go soon." She loudly stated.

Inuyasha's face fell as Sango's brightened and then she

Smirked over to him.

"Not in check, my ass." She said while chuckling under her breath.

Inuyasha grumbled as he got up to go to the room.

Right as he was leaving, Kagome came out and smiled.

"OH, hello Sango. Well, don't you look sexy?" she said winking.

Sango looked down for a second and then gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you." She said softly.

She looked over Kagome's outfit and held her thumb up.

"You look nice today. You and Inuyasha match."

Kagome laughed a bit, her hand behind her head.

"Yeah, well, it kinda just happened. I don't want to be dressed

just like HIM" she said extra loudly so the stubborn hanyou.

"What's so wrong with being dressed like me?" he asked as he came out.

his hair was brushed nicely and he smelt nice too.

"I happen to be the biggest pimp on the block."

He stated with a conceited smirk.

"yeah, that's because you're the only one that thinks so"

muttered Kagome to Sango.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he glared at the two giggling girls.

"yeah yeah, always with the jokes." He said annoyed.

"Aw, I'm sorry Inuyasha, sweetie." Sango said, getting up and patting

his head.

Inuyasha moved his head. "I'm not a little boy, Sango"

He didn't like being patted on the head, it made him feel small.

"I know, you're a little puppy." Kagome added, smiling and patting him.

"One the knows how to use the litter box like a kitty."

She said in a whisper after her first comment.

"SHUT UP!" howled Inuyasha, his face turning red at the though of

being caught helping a damn cat piss in a litter box.

Sango and Kagome laughed for a little and then Sango turned to Kagome.

"So, Kagome-Chan. When is your best friend coming? And what's his name?"

she asked, a little curious about the guy that was Kagome's best friend.

"Oh, his name is..." The cry of a cell phone, stopped Kagome in mid sentence.

She went over to the table where her flip phone was laying and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"oh? You're still getting ready? Damn, you take a long time, you dumbass."

She stated into the phone in a joking manner.

"well, we are all here."

She paused for a minute to listen to the guy on the other line.

"I asked for Inuyasha's best friend to come along with us.

NO, it's a girl. I know you're gay but....OK OK! Stop yelling!"

Kagome said laughing into the phone.

"Ok, so you will meet us there? Ok, yeah, we'll wait by the dock."

Kagome's face dulled, --

"Yeah, I'll tell her. See you"

she flipped her phone over to hang up.

"well, he said he will meet us downtown by the dock. He's still getting ready"

she announced to Sango and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "He acts as if he is a fuckin movie star and needs to look

Perfect." He stated.

Sango cocked her head to the side when Kagome smirked at her.

"He told me to tell you, 'Prepare to meet Mr.Sexy'" Kagome said, deepening her voice like

the guys.

Sango rubbed her face. "oh my god, did he really say that?" she asked.

"yup, that's just how he is. You'll soon find out." Kagome answered, grabbing her purse and handing Inuyasha his wallet.

"well, if you two are ready, I am." She said smiling and heading to the door.

Sango nodded and followed Kagome. Inuyasha kept his

Shirt unbuttoned and grabbed his keys.

Once the girls stood in the hallway, Inuyasha locked the door and turned to them.

"So, what car are we taking? Or are we all taking our own?" he asked, placing his keys in his pockets.

"Well, I was thinking why don't I just take my..." sango was cut off by Kagome.

"NO! Sango-chan, it won't be as fun if we all split up. You come with me and Inuyasha.

We'll take his car and use up his gas." Kagome snickered.

"yeah, sure, whatever." Inuyasha said, starting to walk to the elevator.

Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and smiled, "Come on!"

Sango smiled a little, being pulled by the girl in front of her.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming." She laughed.

Kagome sighed, taking Inuyasha's arm and looking at his watch.

"He's 15 minutes late." She stated, a little angry.

Sango looked at her and then went back to looking at the view of the city over the ocean.

"Is he late often?" she asked the impatient girl standing by Inuyasha.

"No, he's usually on time, that's why I am pissed." She said back, grabbing her cell phone from her purse and flipping it open.

"I'm about to call his dumb ass." She snapped, frowning and dialing the numbers.

"I don't see why we have to stand here waiting for him. I say we just forget it and go to the arcade." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"He's bothersome" he stated.

All of a sudden, a dark blue Mercedes pulled up.

"I'm bothersome?" came a deep voice from the car, the window rolling down.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU FREAK!" screamed Kagome, marching to the car.

"Sorry, traffic." Stated the man from in the car.

"TRAFFIC?! Where the hell would all the traffic come from?!" Kagome cried out.

"Probably from your mouth, it's big enough" the man said with a slight chuckle.

Inuyasha laughed out. "You got that right!" he said in agreement.

"OW! You're wearing high heels! That hurt!" said Inuyasha, as Kagome stepped on his foot.

"Good, it was meant to hurt." She growled.

Inuyasha pouted and frowned at Kagome and the mysterious man laughed.

"well, are we going to just stand here chatting or are we going to go and eat?" he asked.

"ok" Kagome said. "Sango-chan! Let's go, come here and meet my best friend!" Kagome called to Sango, who was still watching the night.

"Hm? Oh, ok" she said and turned.

She walked over to the car, her bangs blowing in the wind.

Moving them to the side like they were supposed to be, Sango looked at the car.

"Nice car..." she said slowly.

"Thanx" came the voice from the car again.

Sango smiled and looked to see who was in the car.

Her heart jumped in her throat and her eyes widened.

"oh, hell no..." she said under her breath.

"Fuck..." she said again.

FINALLY, another update from me! WOOT! Aren't you guys proud? I know it took forever, but lighten up. I've been watching Naruto, my second favorite anime.

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated all summer, don't kill me. Oh and I know you guys want more of "I wanna be your lover" and I will try to get another chapter up soon.

Oh, have you guys heard the sad news? Inuyasha is ending in Japan. I am so crushed about it. It's ending right on my birthday, September 13th. Man...I don't want it to end. anyways, don't forget to review walks away sad

SaNgO


End file.
